Más que amigas
by byakucat
Summary: ¿Qué harías si estuvieras enamorada de tu mejor amiga? ¿Te arriesgarías a decirle lo que sientes? Ésta situación se le ha presentado a Bianca desde que conoció a Hilda. Yuri. Posible OoC.


Hola a todos, de nuevo yo molestando con mis historias lésbicas (?). Ésta vez les traigo mí obsesión, el ShiroShipping, o para quienes no entiendan el Hilda x Bianca. Son simplemente encantadoras. No me aventé jamás a escribir algo de ellas pues aún no jugaba del todo bien las ediciones Blanco y Negro de Pokémon hasta hace unos días, pues ya poseo un juego propio y…Bueno, se me ocurrieron muchas ideas con éstas dos.

Espero les guste.

_**Ésta historia está creada por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro. Pokémon y todo lo que concierna a ésta marca de videojuegos pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y Game Freak.**_

* * *

"_Inútil._"  
"_¿A caso crees que con tanta inutilidad podrás comenzar tu viaje?_"

"_Basta…_"

"_¡Rubia tonta!_"  
"_Nunca serás buena entrenadora._"  
"_Eres una niña de papi, ¿así crees que así te convertirás en la campeona de Unova?_"

"…"  
"_…_"  
"_…_"

"_Hola, mi nombre es Hilda ¿Quieres ser mí amiga? ¡No te preocupes! Yo te defenderé de los brabucones._"

* * *

–Bianca. Bianca. Tierra llamando a Bianca…– Llamaba una joven castaña a la rubia que, en sus mejillas poseía un leve color rojizo al perderse en sus pensamientos. –¡¿E-Eh? Hilda…L-Lo siento, me distraje.– Se disculpó Bianca mirando a otra parte apenada a lo que la mencionada simplemente le dio una sonrisa amplia. Estaba anocheciendo y ambas habían hecho una pijamada en casa de Hilda como celebración a que, al día siguiente, recibirían su primer Pokémon. –Dime, ¿en qué tanto pensabas? Hasta sonrojada estabas.– Comentó Hilda riéndose un poco ante la ternura que le causaba.

Bianca simplemente enrojeció más, cubriéndose con una almohada que se encontraba cerca de allí mientras negaba con la cabeza. –¿A caso estás pensando en la persona que te gusta?~– Insinuó la castaña acercándosele a la rubia para poder quitarle la almohada. Al ya estar despojada de dicho cojín, Bianca soltó un pequeño chillido y se cubrió los ojos con sus manos sin quedarle más remedio que asentir con la cabeza. –Re…Recordé cuando estábamos en la escuela y…Se cruzó p-por mi mente el por qué de que comenzara a gustarme…– Explicó con mucho nerviosismo y apartando sus manos de la cara.

–¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta? –  
–¡No! ¡Imposible! Estoy segura que me rechazaría…–  
–¿Cómo sabes eso si jamás lo has intentado?–

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en la habitación.

–¿Y bien? ¿Se lo dirás? – Esa pregunta resonó muchas veces en la cabeza de Bianca por un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente asintió levemente con la cabeza sonriéndole con bastante dulzura y mostrando aquella sonrisa blanca que le había mostrado a Hilda desde aquel día en que ella se hizo cargo de protegerla sin chistar. Así es, desde aquel día Bianca estaba enamorada de la castaña; fue la primera en aparecer en su vida sin criticarle cuán inútil era es más, de verdad la protegía de todo aquel que intentaba hacerle daño. Después de eso, llegó Cheren, lo quería como un hermano, los tres eran una familia unida pero eso no quitaba el sentimiento de amor que poseía hacia Hilda.

Pronto llegó la hora de dormir, Hilda dormía como un tronco mientras que Bianca…Bueno, ella no podía dormir, tan sólo se la pasaba dando vueltas en la cama con mucho cuidado pues no quería despertar a su amada. Se preguntaba cómo haría para decírselo, era raro y hasta quizás podría darle asco a la otra. Suspiró y simplemente dejó de pensar en eso, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su bella durmiente.

* * *

–¡Es hora! ¡Es hora! ¡Al fin tendremos nuestro pokémon!– Exclamaba Bianca mientras Hilda peinaba el cabello de la rubia, ésta última no hacía nada más que sonreír ante la emoción de su mejor amiga. Después de un rato, el joven Cheren llegó a casa de Hilda y, tiempo después, la Profesora Juniper llegó con una gran caja de regalo que contendría los Pokémon que escogería cada uno. La primera en escoger fue Hilda, un pequeño y tímido Oshawott fue lo que eligió, después fue Bianca quien escogió al alegre y también pequeño Tepig, por último fue el joven Cheren que se quedó con el creído de Snivy.

Una pelea reñida se llevó a cabo entre Bianca e Hilda y en dicha pelea el cuarto de la castaña quedó completamente desordenado y con huellas de pokémon incluso en las paredes. De inmediato, Cheren retó a la dueña de la habitación a otra batalla que, aunque igual de reñida, no terminó destrozando la habitación como la pelea anterior.

Con los pokémon curados por Cheren y con los ánimos hasta el cielo, los tres bajaron a disculparse con la madre que sólo mostró comprensión y una sonrisa grande más que un enfado por todo el escándalo que se escuchaba en la habitación de su hija y tampoco se mostró enfadada por los destrozos, por el contrario, les dijo a los tres que comprendía y que mejor se apresuraran pues la Profesora Juniper los estaba esperando en la Ruta 1.

Pronto Cheren se adelantó quedándose sólo Bianca e Hilda en Pueblo Arcilla pues Bianca quería decirle algo a su amiga. La rubia se aseguró que no hubiera nadie cerca pues lo que quería decir quizás muchos lo tomarían a mal y querrían sacarla del pueblo o alguna cosa así, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionarían los pobladores del lugar y mucho menos cómo reaccionaría la otra ante lo que confesaría en ese momento. –¡M-Me gustas!– Exclamó Bianca cuando se encontró junto a Hilda detrás de un árbol, realmente tenía qué decirlo así pese a que se estaban ocultando de los demás, ella realmente no eran nada discreta con eso. –Me gustas mucho, Hilda…¡Te amo!– Prosiguió un poco más calmada con su declaración, sentía que el corazón saldría de su pecho tarde que temprano, apretaba los ojos de la vergüenza que traía consigo así como sus puños, no quería ver la cara de asco que quizás la castaña tenía en ese momento.

Sin embargo…

Hilda tomó sus manos delicadamente, lo que provocó que Bianca dejará de apretarlas e incluso de temblar por el nerviosismo. De un momento a otro, Hilda la besó suavemente en los labios haciendo que Bianca abriera ampliamente sus grandes y azules ojos ante la sorpresa pero pese a eso, simplemente la correspondió de la misma manera. Al separarse, Hilda sonrió sin tratar de ocultar el leve rosado con el que sus mejillas se habían coloreado y la felicidad que tenía ante tal confesión. –Vaya, me creía la única, ¿sabes? Yo…También te amo, siempre me gustaste, quise acercarme a ti desde niñas y, como viste, logré hacerlo con decirte que te protegería de los brabucones.– Se confesó Hilda besando en la frente a la más baja. –Te amo, nunca se te vaya a olvidar…– Continuó Hilda casi en un murmuro, sonriendo al sentir como es que la rubia se abrazaba a ella diciéndole una vez más que la amaba.

Ese sería el comienzo de una hermosa relación de pareja donde ambas se protegerían hasta con su propia vida.


End file.
